Principal R. Snyder
Le Principal R. Snyder était le principal du Lycée de Sunnydale de 1997 à 1999 après la mort du Principal Robert Flutie. En contact direct avec le maire de Sunnydale, le principal Snyder a passé une bonne partie de ses efforts en couvrant les événements surnaturels qui ont eu lieu au lycée à travers des explications artificielles et fragiles. Mis à part cela, Snyder a également tenu à maintenir et à améliorer l'image du lycée sans se préoccuper réellement des étudiants. Snyder a également été le dernier directeur du lycée avant sa destruction pendant la Bataille de la Remise des Diplômes où lui-même a été tué après avoir été mangé par le maire pendant l'Ascension. Biographie Jeunesse Nous avons très peu d'informations concernant le passé de Snyder, mais il est facile de deviner qu'il a subit beaucoup de moqueries dû à son physique pendant son enfance, ce qui démontre aussi son comportement quand il est tombé sous l'influence des barres chocolatées"Effet chocolat". Cela peut aussi expliquer le fait que Snyder n'a jamais connu un seul instant de bonheur dans sa vieDans la version originale de l'épisode "Acathla, partie 2", Buffy dit à Snyder « You never ever got a single date when you were in high school, did you ? » (littéralement « Vous n'avez jamais eu un seul rendez-vous quand vous étiez au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? ») alors qu'en version française, elle lui dit « Vous aurez au moins connu un instant de bonheur dans votre vie » . Principal du Lycée de Sunnydale Après que Robert Flutie est été dévoré par la Meute en 1997"Les Hyènes", Snyder l'a remplacé peu de temps après. Il a obligé le bibliothécaire Rupert Giles à organiser le Spectacle de Sunnydale, mais aussi Buffy Summers, Alex Harris et Willow Rosenberg à participer au spectacle après avoir entendu ces derniers qui souhaient "regarder, se moquer et rire" des performances de leurs camarades, les forçant à être traités avec la même courtoisie"La Marionnette". thumb|200px|Snyder surprend Buffy en train de fouiner dans le casier de [[Morgan Shay|Morgan après les heures de classe]] À cette époque, Snyder était pleinement conscient que des événements surnaturels se produisaient sur le lycée (comme la façon dont son prédécesseur était mort) et que Sunnydale était situé sur une Bouche de l'Enfer. Le Maire, Richard Wilkins, l'avait choisi pour couvrir les activités surnaturelles à Sunnydale. Après l'assassinat d'Emily Djiemanowicz, le principal Snyder relia les événements mystérieux à un manque de discipline et a affirmé que les choses devaient changées à partir de maintenant. Quand il a surpris Buffy en train de fouiller le casier de Morgan Shay, Snyder s'est immédiatement méfiée d'elle et il a dès lors maintenu une mauvaise opinion d'elle et de ses activités. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Buffy enquêtait sur le meurtre car elle était la Tueuse, chargée de faire face aux menaces surnaturelles avec ses amis. En raison de son implication dans ces événements, Snyder est devenue une source constante de conflit pour Buffy et ses amis. Activités au sein du Lycée Lorsque Marcie Ross a commencé à se venger des étudiants populaires pour l'avoir ignorée, ce qui l'a amenée à devenir invisible, Snyder était sur les lieux pour s'occuper de tous les étudiants qui ont été victimes des attaques de Marcie. Ce n'était pas en considération pour leur sécurité ou leur bien-être; mais Snyder a simplement agi afin d'empêcher toute poursuite contre l'établissement"Portée disparue". Au début de l'année de Buffy, Snyder a obligé Buffy et Sheila Martini à travailler ensemble pour organiser la soirée parents-enseignants; en effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient des antécédents de violence. Lorsque le vampire Spike et ses laquais ont attaqué le lycée, Snyder est entrée en désaccord avec Buffy sur la façon de réagir à la situation lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans une salle de classe avec sa mère, Joyce Summers, et d'autres membres du personnel. Une fois le danger passé, Snyder a consulté le chef de la police, Bob Munroe, également chargé de couvrir les activités surnaturelles à Sunnydale, et il a été déclaré que les responsables étaient des braqueurs masqués. Lorsque Munroe a mis en doute la crédibilité de telles affirmations, Snyder lui a dit que le mieux serait de dire la vérité"Attaque à Sunnydale". Pendant la fête d'Halloween, il a contraint les étudiants à se porter volontaires comme accompagnateurs pour les jeunes enfants en train de jouer ou de se faire plaisir en ville, dans le cadre d'un programme de sécurité pour les bénévoles"Halloween". Quand un poltergeist a fait apparaître des serpents dans la cafétéria de l'école, Snyder a une fois de plus consulter le chef de la police en annonçant un problème sur l'entretien des égoutss"La Soirée de Sadie Hawkins". Après la mort du professeur d'informatique Jenny Calendar"La Boule de Thésulah", Snyder a nommé Willow pour remplacer temporairement sa classe en raison de sa formation universitaire"Les Hommes-Poissons". Même si Snyder était impressionné par ses capacités d'enseignement, il est tombé en désaccord concernant le mauvais comportement de Gage Petronzi en classe car il était un membre actif de l'équipe de natation lors du prochain championnat d'État, et Snyder a ordonné à Willow d'améliorer sa note. Conspiration avec le Maire thumb|left|200px|Snyder expulse Buffy du Lycée de Sunnydale Lorsque les serviteurs d'Angelus ont attaqués les amis de Buffy à la bibliothèque du lycée, Snyder a alerté la police, qui est arrivé juste après la mort de Kendra Young. En dépit de toute connaissance de l'innocence de Buffy, Snyder a dit à la police que quand il y avait des problèmes, Buffy était toujours présente"Acathla, partie 2". Buffy s'est évadée avant de retourner à la bibliothèque, qui était maintenant une scène de crime, pour récupérer l'épée bénite. Snyder est réapparu et, voyant cela comme un moment opportun, l'expulse du lycée, à sa grande joie. Il était même certain que la police ne trouvera aucune preuve de l'innocente de Buffy parce quelle est "particulièrement stupide". Lorsque la Tueuse est partie, Snyder a appelé le maire et l'a informé de ce qui venait de se passer et que ça "suit son cours". thumb|Giles met la pression sur Snyder pour qu'il réintègre Buffy Malgré ses préjugés sur la police, cette dernière a finalement découvert que Buffy n'était en aucun cas responsable de la mort de Kendra ou de l'attaque survenue dans la bibliothèque; néanmoins, quand Buffy est revenue à Sunnydale, Snyder a refusé de la réinscrire à cause de sa moyenne générale qui était très basse, son profil qui, pour lui, trouble l'ordre de son établissement, et parce que cela lui donne des "frissons""Le Masque de Cordolfo". Cependant, après avoir été rejeté par la commission scolaire et après avoir été, physiquement et professionnellement, menacé par Giles, Snyder s'est vu forcé de réinscrire Buffy. Il lui a néanmoins rendu la tâche difficile en ajoutant un certain nombre de conditions"La Nouvelle Petite Sœur". Plus tard, Snyder a obligé l'ensemble des étudiants à vendre des chocolats pour financer la fanfare. Cependant, les barres chocolatées étaient ensorcelées et les adultes ont adoptés des comportements d'adolescents après les avoir consommées. thumb|left|200px|Snyder redevient un adolescent Il en était ainsi car le maire pouvait participer à l'hommage du démon Lurconis en offrant en sacrifice des bébés. Snyder a également mangé une des barres de chocolat avant de redevenir un adolescent. Il a accompagné Buffy dans sa mission pour empêcher le sacrifice, sans avoir une quelconque implication dans la mort du démon. Le jour suivant, lorsque les effets des chocolats se sont estompés, Snyder a ordonné aux Scoobies de nettoyer les casiers après qu'ils aient été vandalisés par les adultes. Quelques mois plus tard, Snyder s'est mit à fouillier tous les étudiants afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ne consommait de la drogue. Il est intervenu au cours d'un échange entre Buffy et le Maire Wilkins en amenant avec lui des policiers armés"La Boîte de Gavrock". Il détourna son interruption en voyant son patron. Il a été témoin de l'attaque des araignées de la Boîte de Gavrock qui ont tués un des policiers. Après cela, il repart interloqué car Buffy et ses amis ne pouvaient pas être des trafiquants de drogue "comme tout le monde". Snyder a peut-être finalement compris trop tard que lui et Buffy étaient en vérité du même côté. Décès Lors de la préparation pour la Remise des Diplômes de la Promotion 1999, Snyder s'est senti mal à l'aise en dépit d'avoir été félicité pour ses contributions par le Maire. Lors de la cérémonie, Snyder a été témoin de l'Ascension du maire quand ce dernier est devenu l'incarnation du démon Olvikan. Snyder s'est opposé au désordre avant d'exprimer sa désapprobation face au serpent géant. En réponse, Wilkins l'a avalé tout entier"La Cérémonie, partie 2". Un an plus tard, Snyder est apparu dans le cauchemar d'Alex provoqué par la Première Tueuse, qui avait pour thème le film Apocalypse Now"Cauchemar". Galerie Snyder01.jpg Snyder02.jpg Snyder03.jpg Snyder04.jpg Snyder05.jpg En coulisses *Il était interprété par l'acteur Armin Shimerman. *Dans tous les épisodes où il est apparu, Armin Shimerman est crédité "Principal Snyder". *Le Principal Snyder est nommé en l'honneur de George Snyder, qui était à l'époque l'assistant personnel de Joss Whedon. *Bien que son nom complet ne soit jamais révélé dans la série, à plusieurs reprises son nom apparaît comme étant « R. Snyder », notamment sur l'étiquette sur son bureau, ainsi que sur le diplôme de Cordelia aperçu dans l'épisode "L'Appartement de Cordelia". *Le roman non canonique "Cauchemar à Sunnydale", qui explore l'enfance abusive de Snyder aux mains de sa mère, révèle que son prénom est "Cécil". Cela contredit le « R » initial vu dans la série. *Armin Shimerman avait initialement auditionné pour le rôle du Principal Flutie, mais il a perdu face à Ken Lerner. Il était celui qui avait tenu le poste de principal le plus longtemps dans la série. Quand il a été embauché pour interprété Snyder, Shimerman a été informé que chaque principal serait tué après une poignée d'épisodes. Mais il s'est avéré que les créateurs ont suffisamment apprécié Snyder pour le garder pendant le reste des épisodes concentrés au lycée. *En plus d'interprété Snyder, Shimerman avait également joué Quark, un personnage de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. L'acteur a affirmé que son double rôle rendait son comptable très heureux. Les producteurs de Star Trek et Buffy avaient trouvés un arrangement pour que l'acteur puisse tourner ses scènes de Deep Space Nine le matin et ses scènes de Buffy l'après-midi. Comme il y avait quelques épisodes de Deep Space Nine où Quark était fortement présent, Shimerman ne pouvait apparaître dans Buffy. Les répliques de Snyder avaient donc été réécrites en dehors du tournage. *Au début de l'épisode "Rendez-vous dangereux", on peut aperçevoir une grande pierre tombale avec le nom "SNYDER" taillé dessus. Bien que rien n'est été confirmé, il est très possible que ce soit la sienne. Apparitions Canoniques Buffy contre les vampires Autres Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics *''Wu-Tang Fang'' *''Halloween'' *''Broken Bottle of Djinn'' Buffy contre les vampires (romans) *"La Piste des Guerriers" *"Pouvoir de Persuasion" *"Les Fichiers Secrets de Willow 1" *"Les Chroniques d'Angel 2" *"Les Métamorphoses d'Alex 2" *"Sunnydale Park" *"Croqueuses de Cadavres !" *"Les Fichiers Secrets de Willow 2" *"The Book of Fours" *"The Faith Trials" *"The Cordelia Collection" *"The Suicide King" *"Keep Me in Mind" *"Colony" *"Night Terrors" *"After Image" *"Carnival of Souls" *"The Deathless" *"Cauchemar à Sunnydale" Jeux vidéo *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox)'' (mentionné) Notes et références en:Snyder pt-br:Snyder de:Direktor Snyder Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Harceleurs Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Clients du Bronze Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Habitants de Sunnydale Catégorie:Ennemis du Scooby Gang Catégorie:Personnel du Lycée de Sunnydale